Pokemon Sinnoh Adventures
by D-nasty
Summary: Davis and Kari get sent into another world and it the world of POKEMON! Join them as they set up in the new world, meet their heroes, and get into the Pokepower of things.
1. Chapter 1

**D-nasty: Whats good people here is my own spin off series if I decide to make more stories considering the reviews.**

**Jun: How come your doing this? I thought you were tied up with Unite to Fight and Power Rangers Digital Force?**

**Davis: Hey he's a writer he can do whatever he wants. And besides I looked at his work he's almost done with Unite to Fight.**

**D-nasty: Thanks Davis even though you know better than to look at my stuff *glares playfully at Davis as he chuckles***

**Ash: Well I cant wait to see what you came up with!**

**Dawn: Me too!**

**Kari: Me three!**

**D-nasty: Ok, ok settle down ya'll now sit back relax and enjoy (hope you do)!**

* * *

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon Fighter Mode fired his attack at a Boltmon destroying him and his army of Devimon, Phantomon, and Snimon.

"All right!" Everyone shouted out.

"Way to go buddy!" Davis and Ken shouted as Imperialdramon landed and seperated to Veemon and Wormmon.

"Well that takes care of that." Tai said putting his arm around Sora.

"Yeah nothing to it." Veemon said as he jumping on Davis' left shoulder.

"Ya did good Veemon." Gatomon said walking up to him.

"No problem." Veemon bragged playfully gaining a smirk from Gatomon raising an eyebrow.

"So did you Davis nice plan." Said Kari putting her left hand against his right arm.

"Aw well you know." Davis scratching the back of his head with his left hand blushing in embarrasment for the Digidestined its been 3 years since they saved the world and today they had just finished beating up and army of evil Digimon that appeared out of nowhere. "Anyway whaddya say we all go get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan man!" Veemon shouted raising his right fist in the air as the gang started walking away but suddenly a blue portal appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that?!" Yolie shouted suddenly a big black hand came out went towards Kari.

"LOOK OUT!" Davis shouted as he pushed her out the way only for him and Veemon to get grabbed and pulled into the portal.

"DAVIS!" Kari yelled.

"VEEMON!" Gatomon hollered as they both jumped in after them as the portal closed behind.

"KARI!" Tai yelled.

"Iron Tail!"

"Peck!"

Pikachu's and Piplup's attacks met full force making smoke appear when it cleared the two pokemon were standing tall behind them was Ash and Dawn smiling at each other having another one of their friendly sparing matches in Pallet Town after the event in Sinnoh and losing to Tobias your probably wondering why Dawn is in Pallet Town anyway well it all startes 3 months ago...

Flashback 3 months ago

As Dawn saw Ash, Pikachu, and Brock leaving she held her head down trying so hard not to shed the tears she wanted to let out with Piplup looking at the figures leave.

_"I still cant believe its all over. The journey, the laughs, the fun we had its all over and... Ash. I just wish I could've spend some more time with you." _Dawn thought looking down she then felt a hand on her right shoulder making her look back to see her mother Johanna smiling sadly at her. "Mom what are you doing?" Dawn asked turning around to face her.

"I could be asking you the same question." Johanna said.

"What do you mean?"

"Honey look at yourself here you are standing feeling depressed when you should be following after Ash."

"What? But Mom.." But Dawn was cut off by Johanna as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Dawn I see how you look at him you dont want to part ways so just follow your heart." Johanna looked at her daughter as she looked down thinking on what she just said.

"What about my stuff?" Dawn asked her.

"Here." Johanna said taking her backpack out from behind her. "I had a feeling you would decide doing this so I brung this just in case.

Dawn took it and put it on her back. "Thanks Mom." She said as she hugged her then turned to face Piplup. "Lets go Piplup!"

"Pip!" Piplup said as he and Dawn ran off after the boat.

On the back of the boat as Brock went to the upper deck Ash was still there with his back turned against the rail with his head down covering his eyes as Pikachu was on his left shoulder.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I just wish she could've come with us buddy." Ash told him.

"Pika pi." He said knowing what Ash meant he was gonna miss Dawn just like Pikachu was gonna miss all of her Pokemon.

"ASH!" Ash jerked up his head and turned around to see Dawn and Piplup running up the port to catch up with the boat. "Hang on Im comming with you guys!" She grabbed Piplup into her arms and jumped trying to reach the boat with her right arm trying to grab the rail.

"DAWN!" Ash bent over and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. "Dont worry Dawn I gotcha!" He grunted out.

"Pika!" Pikachu said tugging on Ash's shirt just then Gible, Buizel, Staraptor, Infernape, and Torterra came out of their Pokeballs and decided to help out and after a one, two, THREE all the Pokemon fell back with Ash falling back with Dawn in his arms as Piplup landed on his chest infront of Pikachu.

As Ash and Dawn got up they just looked at each other for awhile then smiles appeared on their faces and before you know it they embraced each other in a big hug with Ash's arms around her waist and Dawn's around his neck laughing as Ash spun Dawn around the Pokemon behind them all having smiles on their faces. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Sorry Ash but I guess Piplup was'nt the only one who could'nt say goodbye. After all we've been through I just did'nt want it to end." Dawn said looking at him.

"But what about your Mom?"

"She had a feeling I would want to come along so she brung my backpack and gave it to me."

"ASH, DAWN!" The two turned to look at Johanna as she was waving at them. "Ash I want you to take good care of Dawn for me. Im putting all my trust in you!"

Ash and Dawn looked at each other smiling before looking back at Johanna. "No need to worry!" They shouted waving back at her with Dawn's left arm and Ash's right arm still leaving their other arms holding them together when they were out of view Ash and Dawn turned to look at the Pokemon.

"Thanks alot you guys." Ash said gaining a reply from all his Pokemon.

"Hey how about the whole gang comes out!" Dawn said tossing all her Pokeball's in the air as Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil, and Togekiss came out and start interacting with each other as Torterra and Mamoswine greeted with a small headbutt, Staraptor and Togekiss did a wing five, Buizel and Piplup started talking, Pachirisu and Gible started playing tag, Cynaquil was hanging from Infernape's tail, and Buneary was busy hugging Pikachu from behind as he was laughing. "So what are we gonna do now?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Dont know I guess we can just hang and train till we know what to do. That good for you?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Yep." Dawn said.

Flashback ends

After they parted their ways from Brock Ash took Dawn to his house where she meet his Mom Delia and ever since then Dawn has been living with the Ketchum's and I know what you thinking what about Dawn's offer for her Buneary turns out the stylist was in Kanto near Pallet Town so Dawn could still do that and finished it a month after. But I think I explained enough as we come back to Ash's backyard as they had just finished their sparing with all of their Pokemon watching.

"Ok nice job Pikachu." Ash said as he kneeled down to his buddy.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as Ash rubbed his head.

"You too Piplup." Dawn said kneeling down with her arms on her knees.

"Piplup!" Piplup said pounding on his chest just then a blue portal appeared beside them making them jump up in surprise.

"What is that?" Dawn asked.

"Pip piplup." Piplup said.

"I dont know but stand back." Ash said moving his left arm infront of Dawn.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said down on all fours with his cheeks sparking energy just then the blue portal glowed brightly and shot out a white beam that went in the air as it blinded Ash, Dawn, and the Pokemon the beam dispersed into a million beams that cover all over the planet when it disappeared and the gang managed to see again they saw the blue portal was still out. But suddenly they saw four silohette's in the portal and out came Davis, Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon as they fell on the ground as the portal closed behind them.

"Ow my head." Davis said getting up.

"You can say that again." Kari said getting up.

"What?! Kari you followed me?!" Davis asked turning around to face her.

"Well yeah you got grabbed by that thing and I was'nt gonna stand and not try to get you back." Kari said.

"Well I appreciate that Kari." Davis said as he looked up in the sky and the valley infront of him. "Now to figure out where we are."

"Um Davis?" Kari said pointing behind him Davis turned around to see Ash, Dawn, and all the Pokemon looking straight at them.

"Are they Trainers?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Probabley I mean I guess those are the're Pokemon but I've never one's like that." Ash said gesturing over to Veemon and Gatomon who were standing beside Davis and Kari.

"Um hi there. Im Davis." Davis breaking the silence that was between them.

"Hi I'm Ash." Ash said walking towards them with Dawn and the Pokemon behind him.

"My names Kari." Kari said waving her right hand.

"Names Dawn." Dawn said waving too. "So is this your Pokemon it looks cute." Dawn said kneeling down looking at Gatomon.

"Um I appereciate the compliment but please dont call me cute, and whats a Pokemon?" Gatomon asked making Ash, Dawn and the pokemon jump back.

"S-She just talked." Dawn gawked out.

"She's a Digimon she does that." Kari a little surprise they jumped back so suddenly.

"A Digimon whats that?" Ash asked them.

"Wait you mean you never heard of Digimon or the Digital World?" Davis asked.

"Um no." Ash and Dawn said.

"Pika pi pikachu pika pika." Pikachu said to Veemon.

"Well yeah I guess you can say that." Veemon said scrathing behind his with his left hand.

"Um what is that?" Davis asked pointing to Pikachu.

"Thats Pikachu my Pokemon which Im guessing you dont know what that is do you?" Ash asked with Davis and Kari shaking their heads.

"Why did Pikachu repeat its name or parts of it?" Kari asked.

"All Pokemon do that its their way of communicating. Take my Piplup for example." Dawn said.

"Pip piplup." Piplup said.

"Thanks for pointing that out."Gatomon said.

"You can understand what hes saying?" Dawn asked Gatomon.

"Clear as day." She said.

"Veemon what did Pikachu say to you?" Davis asked him.

"Pikachu thinks we're not from around here but from a different dimension." Veemon said looking at him.

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu as if he was agreeing with what Veemon just said.

"Ok how about this we will explain our world if you guys explain yours." Davis said to Ash.

"Sure something tells me it gonna be a long talk." Ash said and what a long talk it was as Davis and Kari told them about their world about Digimon the Digital World and everything as Ash and Dawn told them all about the Pokemon world when all the talking was said and done they were all taking in what the other just told. "To think creatures and an entire world made up of nothing but data." Ash said sitting down.

"I know and that digivolving thing sound alot like when pokemon evolve only they can change back and forth." Dawn said sitting beside him on her knees.

"Yeah but in a world were your a Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder or anything to be closer to Pokemon to make them and yourself better now that pretty cool." Davis said as he was sitting criscrossed.

"I know what you mean." Kari said as she saw sitting on her knees all of a sudden a white glow came from their pockets as Davis and Kari pulled out their D-3's and D-Terminal's.

"Your Digivices and D-Terminals!" Dawn said.

"What's happening to them?" Ash asked the D-Terminals seperated in 6 sphere's relieving Pokeballs but were different on the top they were blue and pink blue for Davis and pink for Kari then their D-3's turned into Pokedex that looked like Ash and Dawn's except Davis' was blue and Kari's was white.

"Our D-Terminals turned into Pokeballs." Kari breathed.

"And our D-3's turned into Pokedex's." Davis said.

"But why?" Dawn asked.

"Um guys?" Veemon said standing up feeling his head.

"We dont feel so good." Gatomon groaned out holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked them.

Veemon and Gatomon started glowing white and started morphing Veemon's hands turned into paws and his legs became thinner his ears shrunk to the point they where pointy and two like puppy dogs ears came on the side of his head. Gatomon's paws turned in two claws both hands and feet her right ear turned small pointy while her left turned rather larger and smooth and her long tail seperated in three large tails. When the light faded Riolu and Sneasel stood in there place but Sneasel was different as the jewel and feathers were still the same the claws and nails were black the fur was white and the eyes were the same color as Gatomon's.

"What the?!" Gawked Davis, Veemon, and Gatomon.

"They turned into Riolu and Sneasel!" Ash shouted.

"Like some sort of Pokemonification." Dawn said.

"Ok this is offically starting to freak me out!" Kari said.

"No kidding our Digimon turned into Pokemon! Can this day get any stranger?!" Davis asked.

"That depends on what you mean." Pikachu said.

"No kidding." Piplup agreed both pokemon looked at each other in shock as did everyone else.

"Now our Pokemon speak english?!" Dawn asked

"This day just got alot stranger." Ash said sweatdropping.

* * *

**D-nasty: So how do you like it?**

**TK: You turned Veemon and Gatomon into Riolu and Sneasel. Why did you do that?**

**D-nasty: Cause the way you look at it Riolu kinda looks like Veemon so it should've been obvious. As for Sneasel the way they move reminds me of Gatomon in a way.**

**Dawn: So whats gonna happen next?**

**Veemon and Gatomon: Yeah?**

**D-nasty: Ah ah ah no spoilers you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Unknown: *sticks out pokeball* D-nasty return.**

**D-nasty: HEY! *jumps out the way* That is not in my job description!**

**Brock: Considering your doing a Digimon Pokemon crossover cant you make an exception?**

**D-nasty: *groans* Fine! But dont expect this to be a regular thing, later.**

**Unknown: D-nasty return.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D-nasty: Hey Im back with Chapter 2.**

**Ash: So how was it being inside a pokeball?**

**D-nasty: Surprising it was comfortable. But that dosent mean that I'll be doing that dayly. By the way the age for Davis, Kari, Ash, and Dawn are all 13.**

**Davis: Can we get on with it! I wanna see how this chapters gonna be!**

**Kari and Dawn: Yeah us too!**

**D-nasty: Ok ok chill anyway back to the story.**

* * *

"Ok so is everybody now calm?" Ash asked as it took awhile to ease down all the now speaking Pokemon and to settle down the freaked out Riolu turned Veemon and the Sneasel turned Gatomon.

"I think so. What about you Veemon?" Davis asked his Digimon turned pal.

"I feel good if not kinda better." Veemon said.

"And you Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"Im doing fine." Gatomon said.

"Hey I think you guys should give them new names." Dawn said.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"Well it would be nearly impossible to explain to people that your Pokemon used to be another species called Digimon based on their names dont you think?"

"Dawn's got a point Davis I think we should incase we're gonna be here for awhile." Kari said.

"Ok then how about 'Vee'?" Davis guessed.

"That name works." The newly named Vee said.

"I'll start calling you 'Angel' ok?" Kari inquired.

"I like it." The newly name Angel said.

"Ash honey." Everyone turned to see Delia standing in the backdoor with Mr. Mime beside her.

"What is it Mom?" Ash asked her.

"There's something you need to know." Mr. Mime said.

"Mr. Mime talks too?" Dawn asked.

"Its not just Mr. Mime." Delia said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked not understanding.

"You need to go over Professer Oak to find out." She told him.

"Ok, Dawn?" Ash asks.

"Right." Dawn said nodding.

"Return." They both said as they brung all their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs.

"You guys comming?" Ash asked turning to Davis and Kari.

"We dont have anything better to do." Davis said.

"Yeah we barley know this place." Kari added in.

"Point taken." Dawn said.

"Ok then follow me and lets go." Ash said taking off with Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup behind and soon following was Davis, Kari, Vee, and Angel as they made their was to Professer Oak.

*Professer Oak's Ranch*

When the gang got to the ranch they were meet by Tracey. "Ash, Dawn hey man its crazy here."

"Whats the problem?" Ash asked.

"Check it out for yourself." Tracey lead the group to the yard where they were meet by a bunch of voices.

"Heracross give me back my food!" Corphish yelled skaddling after him.

"No way haha!" Heracross said laughing.

"Waaaah! We're talking! We're talking! We Are Talking!" Totodile said running around.

"Totodile take it easy." Noctowl said trying to calm him down.

"He's too worked up." Torkoal told him.

"This is really freaky." Quilava commented.

"No kidding." Bayleef nodding her head agreeing with him.

"All of my Pokemon are talking." Ash said.

"Looks that way." Dawn said.

"Yeah and its not just here its happening all over the world." Tracey said.

"Whoa! All over the world?!" Ash and Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Professer Oak is getting all sorts of calls from the other Professer's. Its even showing up on the news." Tracey explained.

"Tracey's is right." Said Professer Oak as he came towards the group.

"Um do you know what caused all this?" Pikachu asked beside Ash's right leg.

"I think it may had to do something with that strange light."

"Strange light?" Ash, Dawn, Davis, and Kari asked.

"Yes, a strange light shot up into the air and dispersed into million of beam that were shown all over the sky. Not too long every Pokemon started talking having us understand them." The Professer said with his right finger stroking his chin however Ash, Dawn, Davis, and Kari glanced at each other it was then that he noticed Davis and Kari. "Oh Im sorry, who are you two?" He said gaining their attention.

"Oh Im Davis and this is my Riolu Vee." Davis said gesturing to Vee.

"Hi there." Vee said waving his hand smiling.

"Im Kari and this Sneasel here is Angel." Kari said also gesturing to Angel.

"My my your Sneasel sure is a rather different then the rest." Professer Oak said kneeling down to it.

"Thats cause uh she's special. Really speacial." Kari said.

"So are you new friends of Ash and Dawn?" Tracey asked them.

"Um uh yeah I just started out as a Pokemon Trainer." Davis lied.

"And I uh started as a Pokemon Coordinator." Kari added in.

"I see." It was then that Ash's Bulbasaur came into the room.

"Professer Oak you got a call from Professer Rowan." Bulbasaur said.

"Thank you Bulbasuar, Tracey if you would help me with a few things?" The Professer asked.

"Sure." Tracey said as he and Bulbasaur followed him out the room leaving the group to themselves.

"So the light from the portal we came out of had something to do with it." Davis said.

"But how is the question?" Ash mused.

"I think we should'nt try to figure out things we dont understand." Vee said.

"I agree with Vee here, it'll save us the trouble." Piplup said.

"Hey Davis, Kari why dont you guys scan Vee and Angel? You know see what kind of moves they got." Dawn said as Davis and Kari nodded their heads and pulled out their Pokedex's and scanned them.

"Riolu dog-like Pokemon. Fighting type. Moves are: Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Zen Headbutt, and Force Palm." Davis said.

"Sneasel cat weasel Pokemon. Dark and Ice type. Moves are: Metal Claw, Slash, Icy Wind, and Shadow Ball." Kari said.

"Whoa those are a good set of moves." Pikachu said.

"Really?" Vee asked.

"No doubt pal." Piplup said.

"Thanks." Angel said.

"Hey Ash." Davis asked.

"Whats up?" Ash asked.

"I was wondering if you would'nt mind having a battle with me." Davis said getting looks of surprise from Kari, Angel, Dawn, and Piplup.

"Are you sure about that?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah Davis we dont know the first thing about Pokemon Battles except on what Ash and Dawn told us." Kari said.

"Hey what better way to find out with a battle, Right Vee?" Davis asked looking down at him.

"You bet Davis." Vee said.

"So how about it?" Davis asked Ash.

"You bet!" Ash said.

"Ash your serious?" Dawn gawked out.

"Yep. What about you Pikachu?" Ash asked him by his left side.

"You know it." Pikachu said.

"Cool lets head back." Ash said as he took off with Davis, Pikachu, and Vee following behind.

"What now?" Kari asked.

"I guess go watch." Dawn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well this should be interesting." Angel mused.

"You got that right." Piplup said as they made their way to the back as Ash and Pikachu were across the field from Davis and Vee.

"Listen Ash I dont want you to hold back ok? Come at me with everything you got." Davis said

"Alright Davis I wont disappoint." Ash said as the Pokemon got ready to fight as the girls were holding Piplup and Angel in their hands. "I'll let you go first."

"Ok Vee use Aura Sphere!" Davis told him as Vee jumped up moved his hand back gathered the sphere into his hands and thrusted it forward launching it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash said as Pikachu got on all fours and fired as the attack collided making a small cloud of smoke. "Now go and use Iron Tail before he lands on the ground!" Pikachu dashed foward with his tail glowing white as he jumped and smacked it across Vee's face.

"Vee!" Davis said when Vee fell on the ground but rolled and was quickly back up making Davis sigh in relief. "Now use Extreme Speed!" Vee than ran towards and smacked dead into Pikachu knocking him back.

"Use Quick Attack!" Ash countered as Pikachu got back on his feat charged at Vee.

"Dodge using Extreme Speed again." Vee ran to the left out the way.

"Stay on him with Quick Attack." Pikachu ran up to Vee's side and the two smacked into each other trying to push the other back as Vee crouched down and swipt his left leg under trying to kick him but Pikachu jumped up. Pikachu swished his right paw and tried to punch Veemon but he blocked with his left forepaw they then seperated awaiting their next command.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Intercept with Zen Headbutt!" Davis commanded.

Pikachu rushed in an aura of electrical energy while Vee ran with a light blue aura covering his body as they smashed into each other both sending off a gust of wind that flew around the place as everyone struggled to try and stay on their feet. As they kept pushing back and fourth trying to win supreme it exploded as smoke covered the whole place as everyone around tried to see what happend. When suddenly Vee and Pikachu jumped out the smoke battered up a little but other than that good.

"Pikachu quick use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Vee quickly use Aura Sphere!" Davis said.

Both fired their attack as they passed by and slammed into their designated targets as they started to fall.

"Pikachu Iron Tail lets go!" Ash said as Pikachu regained himself and slammed his tail across Vee's chest he went in for another hit but Davis was'nt gonna have that.

"Vee quick grab it with your hand and use Force Palm!" Davis shouted Vee grabbed hold of Pikachu's tail with his right paw put his left paw on Pikachu's chest and blasted him with a white beam as the two landed they were breathing very hard and heavy.

"Wow Pikachu your strong." Vee said.

"You too Vee. Your doing pretty well for your first Pokemon Battle." Pikachu commented.

"That goes for you as well Davis. Even though I just explained battling you got it hands down." Ash added in.

"Thanks for some reason it just comes natural to me." Davis said across from them the girls and Piplup were watching the whole thing.

"The're doing great out there." Dawn said.

"I know Im just as surprised." Kari said.

"Well with all the fights Vee has been through its really no surprise. Giving how this is like that but way diffrent is still shocking." Angel said.

"You can say that again." Piplup said.

"Quick Attack!"

"Extreme Speed!"

Pikachu and Vee kept ramming into each other going all over the place when Vee punch Pikachu and missed Davis could've sworn he saw the bump on his arm glow a little bit but decided to ignore it. After another collision of Thunderbolt and Aura Sphere Pikachu and Vee were left struggling to stand and breathing harder and heavier.

"Hey Ash I think we should stop for now." Davis said.

"I hear ya." Ash said.

"Wooo.." Pikachu and Vee exhaled as they sat down on their butts.

"Now that was a battle." Veemon chuckled.

"Yeah an intense one." Pikachu laughed.

"You did great out there Vee." Davis said as he crouched by Vee putting his right hand behind his back.

"You too Pikachu." Ash said as he crouched and patted Pikachu on his head.

"Hey Kari can we give battling a try?" Angel asked looking up at Kari.

"Sure lets give it a shot." Kari said.

"Great how about battling me?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah." Kari responded.

"Now just cause your a newb and a girl dont think Im gonna go easy on you." Piplup said.

"Would'nt want it any other way penguinboy." Angel said as the two playfully glared at each other.

When the stage was set Dawn and Piplup were standing where Ash and Pikachu were and Kari and Angel were standing were Davis and Vee were.

"Like Ash I'll give you the first move." Dawn said. as Kari nodded her head.

"Angel use Slash." Kari said Angel ran at Piplup on all four and brought up her right claw.

"Piplup block it with Peck." Dawn said Piplup's beck glowed white and blocked Angel's Slash attack. "Now use BubbleBeam." Piplup reared his head back and fired a stream of bubbles as they smashed into Angel holding up her arms.

"Angel quick Icy Wind." Angel reared her head back and fired a gust of freezing wind at Piplup who brought his fins up to cover his face with the attack slighty freezing his right shoulder.

"Ok Piplup use Hydro Pump!" Piplup launched a big gush a rocketing water as Angel.

"Quick use Metal Claw!" Angel's claws glowed white and she was swiping at the Hydro Pump with incredible speed making weaker and weaker and before you know it she dispersed the attack all togther shocking everyone around her.

"Whoa I never seen a Metal Claw be used like that!" Ash said.

"Piplup's Hydro Pump is strong and she managed to break through it." Pikachu said on Ash's right shoulder.

"Leave to Kari to come up with something like that." Davis said.

"And leave to Angel to actually do it." Vee said on Davis's left shoulder.

"Ok then lets try Whirlpool!" Dawn said as Piplup launched it at Angel sweaping her away in the attack as it fired her in the air.

"Angel focus and use Shadow Ball." Kari said as Angel straightend herself and fired the dark orb from her claws.

"Piplup counter with Bide." Piplup glowed white and when the Shadow Ball hit him it skyrocketed back at Angel and smack dead into her as she fell back on the ground.

"Angel!" Kari shouted in worry but Angel managed to pick herself back up.

_"Man this guys sure is tough Dawn REALLY did a good job training him. But that dosent mean Im gonna roll over and surrender." _Angel thought smirking.

"Alright about another Whirlpool!" Dawn said as Piplup threw another one at Angel but Kari had something else in mind.

"Jump in it and use Icy Wind." Angel jumped up in the whirlpool and blew her ice cold breath at it and it instanley froze from the inside as it came right back at Piplup.

"Dodge it." Piplup jumped out the way but that was exactly what Kari was waiting for.

"Now out of the whirlpool and use Shadow Ball then follow it up with Metal Claw." Angel leaped out of the frozen whirlpool and fired a Shadow Ball dead in Piplup's face while he was stunned Angel's claw glowed white and slashed him across the body with her right claw as he fell on the ground hard.

"No Piplup!" Dawn shouted as Piplup got up but he was smiling at Angel who was smiling back at him.

"Not bad your quite the fighter." Piplup bragged.

"Your not so bad yourself." Angel commented.

"Your doing great Kari." Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn." Kari said.

"Use Peck!"

"Slash!"

Piplup and Angel went at each other as their attacks stopped them in their tracks but Piplup managed to get through but Angel managed to jump back landing on all fours when she looked back at Piplup she smirked but then the strangest thing happend. Piplup suddenly got hearts in his eyes and he was all topsy tirvy confusing and puzzling everyone.

"Piplup what wrong?" Dawn asked him.

"Angel, Angel, Angel, my sweet Angel." Piplup gushed out making Angel sweatdrop.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"I dont know." Dawn told her.

"Angel what did you do?" Kari asked.

"Nothing when I dodged his Peck attack all I did when I landed was smirk at him." Angel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wonder whats up." Davis mused.

"No idea." Vee said meanwhile Ash was looking at Piplup with his Pokedex when he realised something.

"I got it!" He said gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you got?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup was apperently hit by Attract." He said making Davis, Vee, Kari, and Angel look at him confused while Pikachu chuckled lightly.

"What's Attract?" Davis asked.

"Its a move that makes the Pokemon you target at fall in love with you making it vunerable for you to attack. But it only works on the Pokemon thats the opposite gender of the user. So I guess Angel learned Attract." Dawn explained smiling until she let what she said sink in. "Oh no!" She gasped out holding her head but that only made Angel and Kari smirk.

"Ok then Angel since we have an open window use Slash!" Kari said pointing at Piplup as Angel ran up to Pilup and started slashin him over and over.

"Piplup snap out of it and use BubbleBeam." Dawn said when he got slashed again Piplup regained his senses and fired the stream of bubbles in Angel chest making her skid back.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Icy Wind!"

Firing a big gush a water and a big gust of freezing wind the attack collided and explode in a big smoke as it cleared Angel and Piplup were standing tall smiling.

"I think that'll be enough." Dawn said.

"Sure thing." Kari said.

"Not bad Angel you gave me quite the run." Piplup said puffing out his chest with his fins on his hips.

"Thanks for the compliment." Angel said.

"Now that was a splendid battle from all of you." All of them turned around to look at Professer Oak as he walked towards them.

"Professer Oak hey there." Ash said.

"Hello there Professer." Davis said.

"Where you watching us?" Dawn asked him.

"Yes I was and all were fantastic. But given when Vee was a Veemon and Angel was a Gatomon I guess they already have the battle experience." When he said that everyone was shocked by what he said.

"W-What the?! But how..?!" Kari asked.

"Your friend here showed and explained everything." Professer turned to his left and Gennai (young) came out.

"Hey its Gennai!" Davis, Kari, Vee, and Angel shouted shocked to see him in this world.

"You mean the guy you told us about?" Pikachu asked.

"The same." Vee said.

*Later in the living room*

They all went into the living room were Delia was there with Professer Oak as Gennai explained and showed the whole ordeal to them he then said how he went over the planet and explained the light incident with all the other Professer's the only other one he trusted with the whole dimension thing was Professer Rowan and he said he would'nt tell a soul.

"Well I must stay Im very sorry to here you got seperated from your friends and family." Delia said to Davis and Kari.

"Its no big deal." Davis said.

"Thank you for your concern." Kari said.

"Besides I bet Gennai already has a plan to get us back." Vee said.

"There's actually a problem with that." Gennai said.

"Whats that?" Angel asked.

"I have no idea exactly what pulled you into this world and I have tried to make a portal to get you back sadly only one of you can go back for now including Digimon." Gennai said stunning eveyone.

"Only one can go back?" Dawn asked in a sad tone.

"Thats not fair!" Ash said in the same tone.

"I agree completely, but if only one of them can go we dont have much choice." Professer Oak said.

"Send Kari home." Davis said catching everone except Vee completely off guard.

"What? Davis are you insane?" Kari asked him.

"No and I agree one hundred percent." Vee said.

"But.." Angel said but was interrupted by Davis.

"No buts. If any one of us deserves to get home it should be you two. Besides I doubt after everything that just happend today I would wanna go back so sudden. You have alot of friends and family worried about you." Davis told Kari.

"But so do you Davis!" Kari countered.

_"If only you knew Kari." _Davis thought. "Look your going back I'll stay here your just more important than me. Gennai open the portal." He said before Kari could get another word in as Gennai brought out a metal box with a red button on it and pushed it as a white swirling portal opened.

Kari looked at Davis. "Are you sure?"

Smiling and nodding his head. "Yeah I'll be fine no need to worry."

"Already the're stealing my catchphrase I would joke about it if this was'nt such a heartbreaking moment." Dawn said on the verge of tears.

"Yeah." Piplup agreed.

"Say hey to everybody for me." Vee said to Angel. _"Though I doubt they'll really care."_

"Sure." Angel said as she and Kari walked towards the portal and looked back at Davis and Vee who gave them smiles closing their eyes they stepped forward only for Kari to swipe the box from Gennai's hand and pushed the button closing the portal.

"What the?!" Vee shouted.

"Why'd you do that?!' Davis asked.

"Cause there is no way Im going back without you Davis. If we came in this world together we go out together thats that." Kari said.

"You can try to reason with us all you want but we made our desicion." Angel said as she and Kari crossed their arms making Davis and Vee sigh.

"Well we tried." Vee said chuckling.

"Man you two are stubborn." Davis said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well we get it from you." Kari said smirking.

"Might as well tell the others how all of us are doing and that it may be awhile till they see us again." Davis said turning to Gennai who was given the box back by Kari.

"Will do until then stay safe." And with that he vanished with everyone waving at him.

"Yeah! This is so cool you guys get to stay!" Piplup said as he ran to Vee and Angel grabbed their hands and started dancing around with Pikachu joining in as they all laughed.

"I think that was rather sweet of you Davis for what you were trying to do for Kari." Delia said.

"He always does that just looking out for other people." Kari told her.

"Hmmm. Now who does that remind me of." Delia said teasingly looking at Ash as he smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head with Dawn giggling.

"Having you guys around here sure is gonna be interesting." Ash said.

"No doubt about it." Davis said just then the doorbell rang from the front door.

"Wonder who that is?" The Professer asked as Ash went to the door followed by Davis, Kari, and Dawn when Ash opened it there was a mailman in the door holding a envelope in his right hand.

"Is there a Ash Ketchum here?" He asked.

"Im Ash."

"Hey you go have a nice day." And with that he left as Ash closed the door and all four of them went back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Delia asked them.

"A mailman." Kari said.

"With a envelope for Ash." Dawn said.

"What for?" Professer Oak asked.

"No idea." Davis said as Ash opened it up seeing a letter inside as he read it he was in shock.

"No way!" He shouted as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What is it Ash?" Delia asked.

"Look at this." Ash said as everyone gathered around him reading the letter.

* * *

**D-nasty: And freeze Im gonna stop right there so what do you guys think?**

**Ash: Nice work and the battles were awesome.**

**Davis: You got that right pal.**

**Vee: Also good idea with giving Angel Attract. I mean I knew she was good looking but that was clever.**

**Angel: You better believe it. *nudging her shoulder into his***

**Kari: Also thanks for letting me and Angel stay.**

**Dawn: Yeah It would've been sad if they left already or any of them for that matter.**

**D-nasty: Well if you like that just wait till the next one! D-nasty is out *kisses fingers and throws a peace sign* Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D-nasty: Ok folks are you ready for chapter 3!**

**Delia: So what was the letter Ash got.**

**Ash: Its in the story Mom we just have to wait.**

**D-nasty: *see's Vee and Angel shaking in their seats* What up with them?**

**Kari: The're just anxious.**

**D-nasty: Then maybe I should start on with this bad boy.**

**Pikachu: Yeah lets get started!**

* * *

"To all trainers we have a special announcment we will be restarting the Sinnoh League! It will be held in the next three months so that should be plenty of time for old participants as well as new ones to get ready. Also for the ones that had the badges will become useless you'll need to get them over again. The reason for this is cause our last winner of the Sinnoh League decided to quit for some mysterious reason so the position is available to anyone who wants it."

Signed Cynthia

"The're reopening the Sinnoh League? I did'nt think they would for another six months." Dawn said.

"But why did that Tobius guy quit?" Kari asked.

"Who cares this is another shot to go for the win! Though I am a little bummed I have to get the badges all over again, but that makes it more fun!" Ash said excitedly.

"You can count me in!" Davis said.

"Are you sure?" Piplup asked.

"Yeah you think Im gonna sit around and do nothing I wanna be apart of this. For sure!" He said pounding his fist in his hand.

"That goes double for me!" Vee said fistpumping his right paw.

"If thats the case you better believe Im comming too." Kari said.

"And me." Dawn added in but then another knock came at the door so this time Professer Oak went to answer it.

"So I take it all of you are going back to Sinnoh?" Delia asked.

"Yep!" Pikachu said.

"Dawn a letter came for you." Professer Oak said as he came back in the room.

"What is it?" She asked as he read it.

"Apparently the're also gonna restart the Grand Festival for Sinnoh seeing that its only right cause them to restart the League." The Professer said.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Dawn squealed.

"I think I'll take part being in contests they sound fun." Kari said.

"Well looks like we all know what we're doing." Angel said.

"Hey Ash can we see your other Pokemon?" Davis asked.

"Sure lets go!" Ash said as they went to the back leaving Professer Oak and Delia to themselves.

"You know I kinda see alot of Ash in Davis." Delia said.

"Yep like another Ash from another dimension." Professer Oak chuckled.

When they got there they saw the Pokemon that talked earlier then his Swellow, Glalie, Muk, Kingler, the Tauros', Snorlax, and Donphan and they all greeted the four happily.

"Whoa cool Pokemon dude." Davis said impressed.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Wait one's missing." Pikachu realized.

"Who?" asked Vee no soon as he said that Sceptile had landed beside Heracross on all four. "Nice entrance."

"Sceptile where were you?" Ash asked.

"I was in the forest training Leaf as usual." He answered.

"Oh ok." Ash said.

"Wait you do realize we can understand you right?" Piplup asked.

"Yeah. I could also hear the other Pokemon freaking and that did'nt help none at all with the training." Sceptile said.

"So you dont find it wierd?" Pikachu asked.

"Nope."

"Well Sceptile these are our new friends Davis, Vee his Riolu, Kari, and Angel her Sneasel." Ash said point to each individual.

"Hello there." He greeted waving his hand.

"Hi there." Kari said.

"Hey um Sceptile who is Leaf anyway?" Angel asked.

"My son." Just then a Treeko came up beside him but had a scar over his right eye and over his chest and a twig in his mouth like when Sceptile was a Treeko.

"Hello Im Leaf." He said waving to everybody new.

"Cool." Davis said taking about his Pokedex and scanning him. "Awesome his moves are: Bullet Seed, Energy Ball, Pound, Sky Uppercut, and Solar Beam. He seems to be one strong Pokemon."

"Well thats thanks to my overpowering Dad and my motivating Mom." Leaf chuckled.

"You better believe it." Leaf turned around to see a Blaziken walking towards them but it was'nt just any Blaziken it was May's.

"Hey Mom." Leaf said as he hugged her.

"Wait your Mom's a fire type?" Angel asked.

"That's right." Blaziken said.

"Well love dose work in strange ways I guess." Vee said putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah no duh." Davis said.

"Mmmmm." Leaf said as he walked towards Vee looking at him in all direction as Vee stared at him like hes crazy then out of nowhere Leaf Sky Uppercutted Vee with his right fist only for him to block with his left forepaw.

"W-What the heck?" Vee asked shocked that Leaf did that out of nowhere and the fact he was able to block it so fast.

"Your strong want to have a battle?" Leaf asked backing up.

"Seriously? Like right now?"

"Yeah whaddya say?"

"I dont know."

Out of nowhere a giant metal claw came out and grabbed Pikachu lifting him up the air.

"AAH!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Whats going on?!" Davis yelled.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"Its speaks to me loud and clear."

"One the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ears!"

"Breaking chaos at a break neck pace."

"Daching hope puttting fear in your face."

"A rose by any other names just as sweet."

"When everything worst out work is complete."

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Meowth! Theres a name!"

"Putting all you due gooders in your place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"In your face!"

"Team Rocket!" Everyone who knew them growled at the Meowth-like balloon.

"Bad guys?" Kari asked.

"Yeah they've been trying to capture Pikachu ever since I started out on my journey." Ash said.

"The're nothing but bad new and a bunch of crooks." Dawn added.

"That explains it." Angel said.

"Yeah, but what was up with that motto? I mean seriously?" Vee said.

"No doubt pal that was the stupidest thing I ever heard." Davis said making Team Rocket face-faulted by what he said.

"How dare he insult the Team Rocket moto!" Jesse yelled.

"You got alot of nerve you goggleheaded twerp!" Meowth yelled.

"Goggleheaded twerp? Never been called that before." Davis mused.

"Wow the're already calling you twerp." Dawn said.

"Hey guys look. That goggleheaded twerp has a Riolu." James said.

"Excellent while we nab Pikachu. Lets snatch us a Riolu too." Jesse said.

"You got it!" Meowth fired the bazooka as a net came towards Vee.

"Vee look out!" Pikachu shouted.

Vee did'nt move as he brung up his left arm the bump on it glowed then formed into three claws and swung it across the net slashing it.

"Thats Metal Claw!" Blaziken said.

"Alright then Vee used Extreme Speed and follow up with Metal Claw to free Pikachu and bust that balloon." Davis said.

Vee with his speed ran fast towards balloon junped at the claw that held Pikachu and broke it with Metal Claw shattering it to bits. He then put his right foot on the remainder of the claw jumped up and slashed the ballon as it fell on the ground with the villians in it screaming as Vee landed infront of the group.

"Thanks for the help Vee."

"No prob Pikachu."

"Ok I am not gonna let that one fly! Go Seviper!" Jessie yelled realing him.

"You too Carnivine!" James yelled releasing the grass Pokemon but he came back to bit him. "How many times to I have to tell you I get it?!" He yelled being able to pull him off.

"Use Poison Tail!"

"You use Bullet Seed!"

"Pikachu counter with Iron!"

"Vee you counter with Aura Sphere!"

Pikachu's Iron Tail collided with Seviper's Poison Tail but that did'nt last long as Pikachu overpowered Seviper and sent him flying. Across from them Vee's attack and Carnivine's attack collided but Vee did'nt stop there as he rush to Carnivine and used Metal Claw knocking him back into Team Rocket.

"Pikachu send them off with a bang! Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Vee send them flying! Aura Sphere!" Davis shouted.

Pikachu charged up his body and fired a huge Thunderbolt as Vee charge up a huge Aura Sphere the size of a boulder and chuck it at the goons as it exploded sending them flying.

"Look like Team Rocket blasting off again!" They shouted with the ususal star twinkle signaling their gone.

"Those guys are an odd bunch." Vee said.

"Yes they are." Pikachu said.

"Nice you are strong just like I said." Vee and Pikachu turned around and saw Leaf walking towards them. "So wanna battle?"

"I will on one condition." Vee said raising up a finger.

"Whats that?"

"You come along with me and Davis for the Sinnoh League."

"The Sinnoh League? Is'nt that where you fought off Darkrai Dad?" Leaf asked turning towards Sceptile.

"Yes it was." He answered him.

"Ok then you got yourself a deal." Leaf said shaking Vee's hand.

"Ok then give us everything you got Leaf." Davis said standing behind him.

"You got it. Bullet Seed!" Leaf fired raging bullet from his mouth at Vee who managed to dodge the attack. "Sky Uppercut!" Leaf ran up to Vee and punched him up the air with him following. "Pound!" Leaf twirled about to hit him with his tail.

"Vee counter with Zen Headbutt!" Davis said.

Vee straightend himself glowed blue and brung his head down on Leaf's tail the two struggled but managed to sepreate.

"Energy Ball!" Leaf cupped his hands and formed the green ball of energy.

"Dodge using Extreme Speed then use Aura Sphere!" Davis shouted.

"You got it!" Vee ran out the way of Leaf's Energy Ball using Extreme Speed and fired Aura Sphere that hit dead center of Leaf's chest making him stumble back.

"Now Force Palm!" Vee ran up to Leaf put his hand on his chest and fired making Leaf go up in the air but he backflipped three times and landed.

"Sky Uppercut!"

"Use Metal Claw!"

The two Pokemon striked attack after attack matching each other blow for blow in a power struggle when they collided their fists/claws again they tried to push the other back and fourth until Vee suddenly saw a orb of energy form in Leaf's mouth.

"Davis Leaf's about to fire Solar Beam!" Ash warned him.

"Vee get out the way!" Davis said but it was too late as Leaf fired and it hit dead center in Vee's chest as he flew across the field and landed hard on his back as he struggled to get back up. "Come on Vee get you can do it."

"I-Im not done yet."

"Yes you are pal. Bullet Seed!"

"Vee dodge it!"

Vee ran foward into Leaf's attack but he slid under it as he aproached Leaf.

"Use Metal Claw!" Vee rose up and uppercuted Leaf's chin as he was flung in the air. "Finish it up with Aura Sphere!" Vee brung his arms back made the sphere of aura and pushed it as it made contact with Leaf as he flew backwards. "Go Pokeball!" Davis threw his blue Pokeball as it hit Leaf's head and landed on the ground where it shook for three seconds until it stopped moving and dinged. Davis walked up towards the Pokeball picked it up and had a big smile on his face. "Alright I just caught myself Leaf!" He yelled doing the same pose Ash would normally do.

"Yeah!" Vee shouted raising his left arm in the air.

"Conragulations guys." Pikachu said as he walked towards Vee.

"Thanks, but Leaf was no pushover." Vee told him.

"That he is." Sceptile said.

"Please do look after for him and keep him safe." Blaziken told them.

"You got nothing to worry about." Davis said as he put Leaf's Pokeball in his pocket.

"Davis I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Um sure Sceptile." They walked a little ways from the group so they could talk in private. "So whats up?"

"I just need to let you know Leaf is'nt like most Treeko's."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since birth he has a special power in him that's kinda hard to control and he loses himself to it. Infernape know what Im talking about so I need you to be there for it that happends, ok?"

"You got Sceptile I wont let you down." Davis said raised his fist and clutching it hard smiling.

"Thank you." Sceptile said smiling as the two walked back to the group.

"Ok so when do start heading out to Sinnoh?" Davis asked Ash.

"We can leave right now once we get our stuff." Ash told him.

"Sound good to me." Dawn said.

"Me too." Kari added.

"Speaking of stuff do you have any clothes I could use? The ones I have on now dont really speak your world." Davis said looking over his Digi outfit.

"Yeah same thing for me too." Kari said looking at her outfit.

"Sure, Dawn you take care of Kari while I'll take care of Davis." Ash said as he and Davis walked inside.

"Ok, come on Kari when Im done you'll be wearing an awesome wardrobe." Dawn said as walked inside along with Kari.

*At the Ketchum's House*

Davis was looking at himself in the mirror Ash had given him the outfit he wore in Hoenn when he was traveling with May he also had on his hat along with his goggles.

"Not bad whaddya think Vee?" He asked him who was sitting on the toilet.

"Pretty snaggy." Vee told him as they both got out the bathroom and meet Ash and Delia in the living room.

"Oh look at you so handsome just like my Ash."

"Mom come on." Ash said blushing in embrassment.

"Hehe thank you." Davis chuckled scratching the back of his head blushing in embarassment.

"Where are the girls and Piplup?" Vee asked as he sat on the couch.

"Still getting Kari ready." Pikachu said who was sitting on the couch too.

"I dont understand why girls take so long to get dressed." Ash said.

"Dude that's the one thing we'll never understand." Davis chuckled making Delia giggle.

"Ok!" Dawn said running down the steps. "Check out Kari's new look." Dawn stepped aside as Kari came out she was wearing a pink tank top, white skirt that was the same length as Dawn's she aslo wore boots that looked like Dawn's except they wear white she had a pink hankerchief around her head with a yellow poke symbol on it.

"Oh dont you look cute." Delia told her.

"Nice look Kari." Ash commented.

"Thanks guys." Kari said she turned to Davis who was looking at her with an open mouth. "What do you think Davis?"

"I-I-I um.." Davis was at a lost for words until Vee elbowed his leg while snickering at his predicament. "You look pretty Kari." He smiled with his hands behind his head blushing.

"Thanks Davis." Kari smiled with her hands behind her back blushing.

"Oh here you two go." Delia said gaining their attention as she handed Davis a red backpack that looked like Ash's and a blue backpack that looked like Dawn's.

"Thanks." They both said.

As the four left the house Delia waved to all of them telling them to take care of theirselves as they walked on the path to the harbor so they could get on the boat to Sinnoh.

"Im telling you Davis, I enjoy being a Pokemon but I will never NEVER like being in a Pokeball." Vee complained on Davis' right shoulder.

"Finally someone who gets where Im comming from." Pikachu said on Ash's left shoulder as they high fived.

"Hey what about me?" Piplup complained on top of Dawn's head.

"You still go in yours from time to time that dose'nt count." Pikachu said.

"Burn." Angel said in Kari's arms.

"Hmph!" Piplup pouted puffing out his cheeks.

"Seems like the Pokemon are adjusting well." Kari said.

"Looks that way." Dawn said.

"I cant wait to get to Sinnoh and see all the amazing Pokemon there." Davis said excited.

"Your gonna love it there Davis I garantee that." Ash said.

"I cant stand it! Look out Sinnoh here comes Davis!" He shouted as he took off running with Vee clutching his shoulder.

"Yahoo!" Vee shouted.

"And Ash to claim his title!" Ash shouted as he took off after Davis.

"Thats right!" Pikachu yelled.

"Hey wait for us!" Dawn, Kari, Piplup, and Angel yelled as they followed after the two energetic boys on their way to Sinnoh for an adventure they'll never forget.

* * *

**D-nasty: And there you have it folks that was Episode 1 but dont worry there will be more.**

**Ash: This was pretty cool.**

**Kari: Yeah but it felt like it was missing something though.**

**Piplup: Yeah but what? *Pikachu, Vee, and Angel behind him thinking hard.**

**Davis and Dawn: Theme Song!**

**D-nasty: Ah I new I was forgetting something. Ok here it is I dont really know how good it is so give me your best opinion and stay tune for more!**

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

**On a road far from home**

Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon go through a portal and land on a grassy field morphing into their new forms and cloths

**But you don't have to feel alone**

They look up and see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup letting out their hands as they grabbed them

**Brave and strong**

Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel standing back to back surrounded by wild Zangoon's look at each other smirking

**Together we will be**

Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari lay around each other looking at the stars in the night sky smiling

**It's our destiny!**

The gang stand on a hill looking at the horizon

**We will be heroes**

Dawn jumped up having Piplup fire BubbleBeam

**We can change the world if we try**

Kari guarding a Pichu as Angel used Slash across a wild Ursaring's face

**I go where you go**

Davis lands on the ground and he see's Vee slash a boulder with Metal Claw as he looked back and smirked with Davis smiling back at him

**Forever friends you and I**

Ash pated Pikachu on the head then he jumped off and fired Thunderbolt

**We will be heroes!**

Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari open up their Pokeball's as light shined out everywhere

**Sinnoh Adventures pokemon**

The scene changed to the night sky to the gang in a forest around a fire and their all laughing.


End file.
